


Don't Mention It

by orphan_account



Series: Redshirt Year [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Social media is a powerful tool that can bring people closer together. It can also be a bit of a shitshow, such as when Keith posts the video of Shiro and Lance's kiss.





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

> Can't really do college fics these days without social media and texting, now can you? i'm digging this series, and this may contain more of the tweeting/texting reactions to various events as i add to it. if you're not so into the chatting aspect of fics, i'll try to keep most of it contained to this work, just adding onto it as i go along. other works then will contain more prose/plot with only the occasional text/snap/what have you.

Back at his apartment, Shiro sent Lance a quick text so that he’d have his number saved. It wasn’t too late, so he sat up in his bed to check his social media pages.

As he’d guessed, Keith _had_ recorded their kiss and posted it to Snapchat and Twitter. Thankfully, Keith’s accounts were private, otherwise he wouldn’t have risked outing Shiro in such a way. He’d tagged Shiro’s own private account, not the one he used for following sports or his own public announcements.

 

 **Keith K. @kkogane1 – 12:32 am**  
look at my dumbass bro macking on some dumberass freshman #redshirtfreshman #truefreshman #thisyearsgonnasuck @omoshiroiiine @lanceylance  
_-Click for video_  
_5 Retweets – 6 Favorites_

 

Shiro favorited the tweet, though chose not to retweet it, too. Unfortunately, a few of his teammates still followed his second account, and they probably wouldn’t be so supportive of GT’s golden boy making out in the front seat of a car with another man. He noticed that Allura, Matt, and three other accounts had liked and retweeted.

 

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:40am**  
@kkogane1 @omoshiroiiine ooh makes me wish I’d gotten into football ;) that bois got a TIGHT END

 **Keith K. @kkogane1 – 12:41am**  
@lanceylance He’s a wide receiver????

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:41am**  
@kkogane1 oh well I’m vers so it’s fine :3

 **Grrremlin @pidg3on – 12:42am**  
@kkogane1 @omoshiroiiine @lanceylance lmaoooooo I’m drunk af but is that fuckin shiro??

 **Mattchoo @gundo15 – 12:43am**  
@pidg3on LANGUAGE! ALSO GO TF TO SLEEP KATIE

 **Grrremlin @pidg3on – 12:43am**  
@gundo15 ur not my dad!!! But ok im drunk lol

 **Sunshine boi @hunkthehunkgarrett – 12:45am**  
@gundo15 she’s been watered and is in bed safe and sound don’t worry

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:46am**  
@hunkthehunkgarrett HUNKKKKK you met my roommate/rival keith, I heard!

 **Sunshine boi @hunkthehunkgarrett – 12:47am  
** @lanceylance yea!! We kicked ass at beer pong!! I hear/see you got a man!

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:50am**  
@hunkthehunkgarrett I’ll never kiss and tell ;)

 **Keith K. @kkogane1 – 12:51am**  
@lanceylance we can clearly see it.

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:52am**  
@kkogane1 shhhhh bask in le mystere…

 **NOT shiro @omoshiroiiine – 12:53am**  
@lanceylance @kkogane @gundo15 @hunkthehunkgarrett @pidg3on @princesallura y’all need to get out my mentions

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:54am**  
@omoshiroiiine :) he’s alive. Omg I googled you and it’s like I’m tweeting a celebrity who knew you were so famous?

 **Keith K. @kkogane1 – 12:55am  
** @lanceylance literally everyone but you.

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:56am**  
@kkogane1 go to bed nerd

 **Goddess Divine @princesallura – 12:57am**  
can all these fucking freshman stfu omg lol  
_Retweeted by @gundo15_

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:58am**  
@princesallura don’t come for me, cuz, I got too much blackmail material on you

 **Goddess Divine @prinesallura – 12:58am**  
@lanceylance I have pictures from the dinosaur museum lance

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 12:58am**  
…. WELP TIME FOR BED NIGHT HEAUX LOVE YOU LOTS LURA!!!! @princesallura

 **Goddess Divine @princesallura – 12:59am**  
Ah, peace and quiet :)

 **NOT shiro @omoshiroiiine – 1:00am**  
What happened at the dinosaur museum? @princesallura @lanceylance

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 1:00am**  
I suddenly can’t read… I don’t recall @omoshiroiiine

 **Goddess Divine @princesallura – 1:01am**  
:)

 **Goddess Divine @princesallura – 1:01am**  
Don’t worry about it @omoshiroiiine

 **Mattchoo @gundo15 – 1:02am**  
#dinogate #nightatthedinosaurmuseum #whatisshehiding #impeachallura  
_Retweeted by @omoshiroiiine, @princesallura_

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 1:03am**  
@omoshiroiiine UGHHH I’ll tell you tomorrow lol

 **Goddess Divine @princesallura – 1:03am**  
OOOOOHHHHHHHhhh what’s tomorrow hmmmm???  
_Favorited by @gundo15_

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 1:04am**  
Don’t worry about it  
_Retweeted by @omoshiroiiine_

 

Shiro had been refreshing Twitter every minute to keep up with the notifications, so he noticed immediately when he received a new text message. He pulled up the messaging screen.

 _Lance McClain_  
Hey! Can you believe Keith posted that video??? I’m so embarrassed… he said he’ll take it down if we want  
_1:05am_

 **I think it’s cute**  
**1:05am**

**But if you want it taken down that’s totally fine  
1:05am**

_No, it IS cute! Haha_  
_1:06am_

_I just wasn’t sure if it was chill you know with everyone knowing who you are or whatever  
1:06am_

_I didn’t even really stop to think that you weren’t out…  
1:06am_

**Did Keith tell you?**  
**1:07am**

 _Yeah. I didn’t mean to pry! He was just giving me the good ol’ shovel talk, haha. So, I’m sorry for maybe drawing attention to you at the party! I should’ve known better_  
_1:08am_

 **Hey, no it’s fine! I clearly didn’t mind it lol**  
**1:08am**

 _Oh, alright. That’s good :D_  
_1:08am_

 **But for tomorrow, probably can’t do much in the way of PDA, sadly**  
**1:09am**

 _Oh well I don’t do that on the first date, remember? So we Gucci ;)_  
_1:10am_

_Where are you taking me?  
1:10am_

**Do you like thai food?**  
**1:11am**

_Y  
1:11am_

_E  
1:11am_

_S  
1:11am_

_SSSS  
1:11am_

_So much! I love anything spicy really  
1:11am_

**Then i know just the place  
1:12am**

**I’ll pick you up at five?  
1:12am**

_Sounds perfect! :)  
1:13am_

**Then I’ll see you tomorrow  
1:13am**

**Well, today  
1:13am**

_Smh corny. Alright! I’ll text you in the morning/afternoon when I wake up.  
1:14am_

_Take care of that *tight end* till then ;)  
1:14am_

**Oh you mean Peter? He’s still at the party…  
1:15am**

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  
1:15am_

_THIS IS UNCHARTED TERRITORY IDK ENOUGH ABOUT FOOTBALL TO BE WITTY  
1:15am_

_Can’t wait to chart your territory tho ;)  
1:16am_

**I’m going to bed lmao  
1:17am**

_Sweet dreams :*  
1:18am_

**A kiss? On the day of our first date? Bold  
1:19am**

_;) ;* :*** :P  
1:20am_

 

 **NOT shiro @omoshiroiiine – 1:25am**  
whose mans is this  
- _Click to view image  
Retweeted by @princesallura, @kkogane1_

 **Keith K. @kkogane1 – 1:26am**  
lmaoooo “chart your territory” wtf @lanceylance

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 1:26am**  
@omoshiroiiine NOOOOOOOOOOO YOU DAMNABLE TRAITOR!!!

 **NOT shiro @omoshiroiiine – 1:27am**  
;*

 **The Tailor @lanceylance – 1:27am**  
:(  
…  
:*  
_Retweeted by @omoshiroiiine_


End file.
